The Feverish of Sebastian
by Earl Yumi Regnard
Summary: Siapa bilang seorang Iblis tak bisa demam? Warning:: AU,Abal, OOC. R n R, please?


**Summary:: Siapa bilang Iblis tidak dapat terkena demam? Sudah terkena demam, nasibnya sial pula.**

**Disclamer:: Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso.**

**Warning:: Slash of shounen-ai.**

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**The feverish of Sebastian?**

**Here it is.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV::<strong>

Pagi ini aku merasa bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Si iblis laknat yang selalu berhasrat ingin memliki jiwaku itu tidak ada. Kemana dia?

Aku sedikit melirik jam yang menempel manis di dinding berwarna hijau pudar, jam 12. Oke, itu terlihat sangat─sangat─terlambat bagi seorang Sebastian untuk membangunkanku, bukan? Aku mengucek sedikit mataku, dan memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah lihat. _Well_, tidak ada yang salah dengan mataku. Aku tahu itu.

"Sebastian?" aku berkata dengan sedikit kencang, namun nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan muncul di hadapanku. Kenapa di―Oh! _Shit!_. Aku langsung menghambur ke arah kaca kamar dan menyibakkan rambut kelabuku dengan tergesa-gesa. Hilang! Tanda kontrak yang terpampang dengan indahnya di mataku hampir hilang! Sebastian mencoba kabur dariku?

Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah? Padahal tadi malam kami sedang mes―ekhem−, _Well_. Mungkin aku belum memberitahukan ini kepada kalian, kami telah menjalin hubungan 'special' sejak 4 bulan yang lalu. _Yeah_, aku tahu memang tak wajar jika seorang majikan dan pelayan melakukan itu, apalagi kami ini sesama lelaki. Tapi, yah…aku tak bisa memendam kenyataan bahwa aku mencintai seorang 'iblis' yang bernama Sebastian Michaelis.

Aku sudah melampaui batas ambigu yang menyadarkan bahwa aku adalah seorang Phantomhive dan memiliki tunangan yang sudah ditentukan bahkan sebelum kami dilahirkan. Egois memang, tapi sudah hukumnya bagi seorang bangsawan untuk memiliki keturunan dan pasangan hidup yang juga memiliki sesuatu yang sederajat. Itu hal mutlak.

Hm, aku tak ingin membahas hal yang menurutku tak lagi penting itu. Yang ingin kutahu adalah kemanakah hilangnya sosok yang kucintai itu. Aku berjalan cepat ke luar kamar, masih dengan piyama putihku yang terlihat berantakan dan rambutku yang terasa kusut. Kalian bertanya aku ke mana? Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang aku ingin bertemu seseorang? Tentu saja aku sedang menuju kamar sang _butler_-ku. Janganlah terlihat bodoh, kawan. Oke, letakkan meja yang kau angkat itu! Aku bercanda, bo―ekhem! Maksudku, _reader_ tersayang.

"Bocchan? Kenapa anda terlihat terburu-buru? Ada ap―,"

**PRAAANGG!**

Pecahan-pecahan keramik itu tersebar hampir ke segala penjuru tepat saat aku menoleh ke arah suara gadis yang memanggilku, dan langsung meninggalkannya tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun. _Well_, itu percuma saja. Sudah sangat biasa untukku jika melihat _maid_ yang bernama Maylene itu memecahkan segala perabotan mahal milikku. Perlukah aku menukar semua piring-piring dan perabotan kaca lainnya dengan plastik? Oke, aku tahu itu tak mungkin. Kau mau seorang Phantomhive disangka sebagai tukang kredit keliling?

Kini sosokku telah berada di hadapan pintu kayu yang berwarna coklat pekat, JANGAN tanya lagi aku sedang berada di mana. Dengan hati-hati aku membuka pintu besar itu, berharap penuh agar sang pemilik kamar berada dalam sana.

"Sebastian? Kau ada di dalam?" suaraku yang sedikit menggema memudar bersamaan dengan ekspresiku yang mengeras.

"Tch! Brengsek! Ternyata dia benar-benar meninggalkanku! Iblis sialan!" aku berdecak kesal sendiri begitu melihat ruangan yang sedikit luas itu kosong melompong.

"Sial! Sial! Kau berani padaku, hah?" aku menendang-nendang pintu kamar itu dengan ganasnya, tanpa memperdulikan bentuknya yang terlihat naas karena menjadi tempat penumpahan emosiku.

"Tuan muda sedang apa?" suara seseorang yang terdengar berat membuatku tubuhku menegang sempurna. Dengan kaku aku memutar badanku untuk menghadap sosok itu.

"SEBASTIAN! KAU KE MANA SAJA?" pekikku kaget.

"Err―saya mohon maaf, Bocchan…bisakah kita membicarakannya di dalam?" kedua safirku mengikuti gerakan tangan Sebastian yang menunjuk ke arah kamarnya.

"Tch!" aku sempat melihat senyum khasnya tersinggung di wajah tampannya, _well_, mungkin itu cukup membuat emosiku melunak. Tapi tentu saja aku masih tak bisa memaafkannya! Dia sudah membuat jantungku ber-_sport_ ria daritadi!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV::<strong>

Suara jarum jam yang berdetak memenuhi ruangannya yang hening itu. Tak ada dari mereka berdua yang mau berbicara lebih dulu, Mereka hanya saling terdiam tanpa kata sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Ngg―bocchan… anda mengerti maksud saya tadi?" tutur Sebastian memberanikan diri untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu. Diliriknya sosok mungil yang sedang duduk angkuh di kasurnya.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?" Ciel kembali memandang kedua _orb_ di hadapannya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apakah saya pernah berbohong pada anda, bocchan?" Ciel terdiam melihat wajah Sebastian yang terlihat semakin pucat dan pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Lalu tadi kau dari mana?" tanya Ciel sakartis.

"Saya menyiapkan makanan pagi untuk anda,"

Ciel mengeryitkan dahinya, "Makan pagi? Jam 1 siang kau anggap makan pagi?"

"Karena itu saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada anda, saya telah gagal menjadi seorang butler Phantomhive…," Sebastian berlutut hormat terhadap majikannya yang sedang kesal.

"Kau terkena demam?"

Kali ini sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya, _'tentu saja saya demam, masa saya terkena kurap? Bukannya tadi saya sudah bilang? Dasar tuan yang aneh…'_

"Bagaimana menurut anda?" tanya Sebastian basa-basi.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin makan! Aku lapar!" Ciel bangkit dari peradabannya dan berlalu ke ruang makan. Masih dengan wajahnya yang bertekuk-tekuk, atau mungkin terlipat-lipat? Ah terserah, pokoknya kalian bayangkan saja wajah Ciel sekarang. Saya malas menulisnya. –kicked-

"Saya akan menyiapkan sisanya," sahut Sebastian tepat saat Ciel menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Hari ini saya telah menyiapkan untuk santapan siang anda." Hidangan mewah telah tersaji rapi di hadapan Ciel. Baunya harum dan menguggah selera seperti biasa, oke, ini sangat mengejutkan bagi seseorang yang terkena demam tinggi. Wajah Sebastian memerah dengan sempurnanya, dan itu pemandangan yang sangat indah, bukan?

"Dasar, kau selalu saja membuatku naik darah." cerca Ciel

"Yah, tapi setidaknya tuan tak harus terkena stroke diumur semuda ini," terdengar nada canda dari bibir Sebastian, tapi sepertinya hal itu justru membuat Ciel menjadi geram.

Seraya melahap makan siangnya, Ciel berdecak kesal.

"Dan aku akan membunuhmu saat itu ju─hmmph!" tiba-tiba Ciel menutup mulutnya, wajahnya langsung memucat dan merasa mual.

"Hoeekk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Se─sebastian! Ini makanan apa! Kau mau membunuhku!" kedua crimson darah Sebastian membulat, apa ada yang aneh dari masakan sempurnanya?

"Izinkan saya mencobanya, Tuan."dengan mengambil sesuap masakannya, Sebastian mengeryit. Tak ada yang aneh dari baunya, sama seperti biasa. Kalau rasanya―oh,tidak. Wajah Sebastian bahkan lebih pucat dari Ciel sebelumnya. Keringat dingin mengucur diseluruh pori-pori wajah Sebastian.

"Kau ini gila, Sebastian!" cerca Ciel setengah-setengah. Kenapa setengah? Ciel bingung harus merasa marah atau tertawa melihat warna wajah Sebastian yang berubah-ubah.

"Saya…permisi…sebentar, Tuan." dengan susah payah Sebastian menjaga agar suaranya tetap normal. Bahkan saya pun tak tahu bagaimana caranya berbicara lancar sambil menahan makanan―yang tak layak dimakan—itu di mulut. Mungkin itulah kelebihan seseorang ―yang bukan manusia—seperti Sebastian Michaelis ini.

Tanpa menyahut, Ciel hanya melap mulutnya dengan anggun ―seperti biasa. Barang sekejap mata saja, Sebastian sudah kembali dengan wajah –ekhem-mesum-ekhem―nya.

"Sepertinya saya sudah melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan yang besar hari ini, Tuan." ucapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Sudah tahu seperti itu, untuk apa kau ucapkan , hah?" suara Ciel semakin meninggi.

"Saya siap menerima hukuman yang pantas untuk saya." Kali ini bukan suara Ciel yang menyahut, melainkan tangannya yang menjitak kepala arang Sebastian.

"Hukuman? Kau pikir ini game _ero_ apa! _Baka_!" seraya mengusap-usap bekas jitakan tuannya, Sebastian hanya menatap pasrah pelaku kekerasan tadi. Oh, tapi. Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa anak berumur 13 tahun seperti Ciel tahu tentang game _ero_?

"Lalu, apa yang harus saya lakukan, Tuan?"

"Tch! Dengar! Hari ini aku benar-benar hilang _feeling_ denganmu, Sebastian! Pertama, kau terlambat membangunkanku. Kedua, kau sudah membuatku kaget karena kau tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Ketiga, kau membuatku menjadi pelaku kekerasan terhadap pintu kamarmu! Keempat, kau berani menyodorkan makanan seperti ini terhadapku. Kelima…"

Oh, tidak. Ini akan jadi ceramah yang panjang. Saya harap Sebastian masih memiliki tenaga untuk menjaga dirinya tetap sadar berhubung suhu tubuhnya semakin meninggi.

**BRUK!**

Sebuah gundukan besar serba hitam tersungkur di lantai yang keras dan dingin milik kediaman Phantomhive.

"Kesepuluh, kau sudah―SEBASTIAN!" Ciel panik bukan main sesaat ketika melihat butler tercintanya ambruk.

Lihat, seperti yang saya bilang kan?

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's POV::<strong>

Gelap. Ini pemandangan yang sama seperti yang selalu kulihat dulu. Kegelapan.

"Bo… cchan…" aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali sebelum membuka kedua _ruby_ pekat milikku sepenuhnya.

"Bodoh! Jangan bangun dulu! Aku tak mau lagi berteriak-teriak untuk meminta Bard menggotongmu!" aku dapat merasakan tangan mungil yang menyentuh dahiku. Hangat. Suhu tubuh anak kecil itu memang tinggi ya. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali.

"Bocchan? Kenapa anda…"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, Ciel sudah berdecak kesal seperti biasanya.

"Dasar, kau membuatku khawatir tahu! Bagaimana bisa seorang iblis pingsan hanya gara-gara demam? Payah!" aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan manusia, dia sebenarnya sedang marah padaku kan? Tapi kenapa dia malah memasang wajah seperti hendak menangis?

"Bocchan, maafkan saya…" aku mencoba meraih wajah porslen Ciel semampuku, sampai akhirnya kedua tangannya membantuku menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, aku hanya khawatir sekali kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu…" tanpa membuka kedua safir indahnya, Ciel mengecup punggung tanganku dengan lembut. Oh, bagaimana dia bisa semanis ini? Apa dia betul-betul manusia biasa?

"Bocchan," kali ini aku merasa beruntung telah terkena demam, ini pertama kalinya ia berbuat manis seperti sekarang.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!" lihat, Ciel menggembungkan kedua pipinya, ehm, bolehkah… aku menyerangnya sekarang?

"Ciel… kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusku. Rasanya sungguh tidak pantas jika pelayan sepertiku di rawat oleh tangan tuannya sendiri."

"Oh, jadi kau hanya menganggapku seperti itu? Apakah aku tidak boleh bersamamu lebih lama?" aku bisa merasakan nada kecewa dari ucapan Ciel. Hei, apa sekarang april _mop_? Sebenarnya aku ingin berkata _'Kau siapa? Kau pasti palsu.' _tapi kurasa aku tak bisa mengatakan itu, bisa-bisa aku mendapat '_bogem_' mentah dari Ciel. Lagipula aku tak ingin merusak suasana yang langka ini, aku harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin.

"Bukan itu maksudku…"

"Ah, sudahlah, kau tidur saja! Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Eh? Tapi…" Ciel melemparkan bantal ke arahku―yang akhirnya kuhindari dengan mudah.

"Diam, atau kau tak akan kuberi makan!" Aku terkesiap takjub. Seraya menilik tuanku yang berjalan ke luar kamar, aku membatin. _Makan? Kenapa aku jadi seperti seorang peliharaan? Lagipula, aku kan tidak makan makanan manusia…_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV::<strong>

"Sebastian? Kenapa kau terdiam begitu?" Ciel mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sosok sang raven di hadapannya.

"Eh, Ciel…Kau…yang membuatnya?"

"Iya, memangnya siapa lagi? Ayo cepat dimakan!" perintah Ciel.

**.**

**.**

**GLUP**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian menelah ludahnya, memang benar jika iblis tidak makan santapan manusia biasanya. Tapi, 'sesuatu' yang ada di hadapan matanya ini adalah hal lain. Ia sendiri tak yakin apakah itu bisa disebut sebagai makanan manusia, melihat bentuk dan warnanya yang tak meyakinkan. Hitam, berlemak, bentuk yang tak simetris, dan…lunak.

"Err―tapi bocchan belum makan kan…"

"Aku sudah makan." _Sudah? Maksudnya Ciel sudah makan 'benda'―aneh yang tak jelas bahan dan asal-usulnya— ini?_ pikir Sebastian.

"Ayo, cepatlah, atau kau perlu aku yang menyuapimu?"

'_Tamatlah riwayatku.'_ itulah curahan hati terakhir Sebastian.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu." Ciel menyodorkan sesendok —yang dianggap sebagai―'makanan' yang dibuatnya ke arah Sebastian. Tanpa ada sahutan, Sebastian hanya tersenyum penuh arti―berharap ia dapat menghindari 'benda' aneh itu.

Dan tanpa ada penolakan lebih lanjut, Sebastian menuruti kemauan sang tuannya dengan meraup santapan di depannya―meskipun wajahnya terlihat menahan sesuatu yang mengganjal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian terdiam. Tanpa ekspresi. Apakah ini mimpi? Benda yang terlihat menjijikan ini…

**.**

**.**

**.**

…enak! Rasanya penuh akan misteri yang tidak ia ketahui, namun memiliki sensasi tersendiri begitu menyentuh indra pengecapnya.

"Ciel―ini…"

"Ya?" Ciel terseyum manis, tanpa dosa.

"Ini…enak sekali." pujian singkat namun berarti terlontar dari bibir pucat Sebastian, membuat hati Ciel merasa lega dan senang. Masakan pertamanya terlalu sempurna bagi seseorang yang terlampau jenius sepertinya.

"Syukurlah, kupikir bahan-bahan yang kupakai itu memang beracun. Tapi ternyata tidak ya," gumam Ciel lirih.

"Maaf tuan, apa maksud anda dengan bahan 'beracun'?" ucap Sebastian cepat begitu mendengar kata-kata yang janggal dari tuannya.

Ups! Sepertinya Ciel keceplosan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Eeh…itu…itu…bukan apa-apa kok! Haha…" Ciel tertawa kaku, menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Sambil menatap curiga, Sebastian menarik pergelangan tangan Ciel yang kurus mendekat ke arahnya.

"Anda yakin?"

"Ba―bard membelikan aku makanan dari kota…Lalu Grell datang dan memakannya sebelumku…mu―mungkin karena rasanya terlalu aneh…" sepertinya Ciel sengaja tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia mendesah perlahan dan menatap sang raven dengan gugup.

"Lalu?"

"Eh? La―lalu…" sepertinya Ciel sangat kesulitan mengucapkan hal itu.

"Ya?"

"Grell… tak sengaja muntah di masakan buatanku…"

..

.

Hening

..

.

Tak ada sahutan. Hanya sesosok butler tampan yang terdiam dengan wajah senyumnya. Tak ada gerakan. Yang ada hanya getaran tubuhnya yang semakin hebat, masih dengan wajahnya yang cerah. Yah, wajah cerah itu berangsur-angsur berubah dan membiru.

.

.

.

.Sebastian sudah tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

"Sebastian?"

.

Setelah itu, demam Sebastian semakin menjadi. Bahkan tak hanya demam, ia juga terkena gejala _shock _berat dan keracunan makanan yang menyebabkan ia muntaber.

..

.

.

Dan keadaan itu semakin memburuk begitu ia mengetahui mansion Phantomhive yang rusak parah lebih dari sebagian rumah. Rupanya efek 'ketiadaan'-nya selama sakit sangat membahayakan.

.

.

.

Yah, inilah akhir riwayat seorang butler nan rupawan yang bernama, Sebastian Michaelis.

.

Mari kita semua berdoa agar ia dapat diterima dengan baik _'di sana'_.

**R.I.P**

**End(?)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN::**

**Silahkan review bagi yang menghendaki.**

**=w=)"**


End file.
